Lily's Sacrifice
by UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: "I'm going to modify your memory, Petunia.. I'm going to make you hate  me, I'm going to make you- make you.. Make you hate everything about magic, make you forget all out good times.." tears fell down freely, she couldn't contain them if she tried.


Lily Evans walked up to the door of her sisters house, knocking on it. She waited a few seconds, before it was pulled open, and she smiled at the blond who beamed at her.

"Lily!" Petunia squealed, hugging her sister with love. "Come in, come in." Petunia beckoned her inside, and Lily passed into the threshold. She always thought her sisters house was... To.. well.. Blah.. But she never mentioned it, to do so would be just rude.

Lily turned to her sister. "To what do I owe the pleasure? O wait, don't tell me yet! Let me go make tea first!" Petunia exclaimed with a loving smile, walking past her sister and towards the kitchen.

Lily sighed. She brought two forms of news; good, and bad. She went in after her sister, with a false smile painted on her face as she sat down. Moments later, she had a hot cup of tea given to her, and Petunia sat before her.

"Thanks Tuney." Lily smiled, remembering when they where children, all those years ago. After Lily found out she was a witch, Petunia became jealous, called her a freak, but as the years went by, the feeling became softer again with the love Petunia had always shown as her older sister.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my wonderful sister again?" Petunia asked as she sipped from her cup. She hadn't seen Lily in months, nearly a year now, and was pleased to finally see her again.

"Two things," Lily began, putting her cup down and lifting her right hand with a smile. "James proposed!" she exclaimed in excitement and Petunia looked at her with delight.

"Oh, Lily, that's wonderful!" Petunia stood, rounded the table, and brought her sister into an embrace.

Lily was glad. She had expected something different, considering Petunia. She had disapproved of James the second she met him, but when she realized he made her sister happy, she conceded and accepted him in the end.

Petunia looked at her in the eyes after breaking the hug. "I hope he makes you happy, sister.. And if he ever, _ever_ hurts you, I don't care if hes a bloody wizard, I'll beat his ass like there's no tomorrow." Lily laughed at her sisters defense of her.

"I doubt there will be a need, but thank you Tuney." Lily smiled. Petunia nodded, before going back to sit down and taking another sip of her tea.

"You said there where two things?" Petunia asked.

Lily nearly choked on her tea, Petunia looking at her with alarm. "So- sorry.. Yes, two.. Tuney, I have some bad news.."

"What? What is it? Whats wrong?" Petunia responded, starteled.

"Well... The war isn't going like we'd hope it to be going.. Petunia, were loosing people. Lots of people. Just a few days ago there the Prewett twins where killed, there was nearly a battle in the Ministry itself-"

"Lily, from what you've told me, you have the one person in the world who this Lord Voldork fears; What was his name, Dumby-door?

Lily laughed. "Dumbledore." she didn't bother to correct her on Voldemort.

"Ah, Dumbledore.. I'm sure with him on your side, this war is bound to come to a close soon." Petunia stated, though they where empty words of comfort.

"Thats not the problem, Tuney." Lily stood. "They're going after families of those fighting back, Tuney.. Its only a matter of time before they come after y- down!" Lily screamed, and Petunia fell to the ground in surprise.

"_Protego!_" her sister screeched, brandishing her wand, as a blue light came streaking towards them. It reflected back, breaking through the kitchen window.

Lily held her wand at the ready, Petunia looking scared, from the window to her sister. "Petunia, get behind me, _now_." Lily ordered, her eyes locked on the window from where the jink had come from.

Suddenly, the front door burst open, a single Death Eater marched in, "_Avada Kadavra!_" he cried, and Lily dodged the green light.

"_Stupefy!_" Lily cried, the death Eater dodging. The two engaged in dance, tearing up Petunia's home as they shot spells at each other..

"_Reducto!_" Lily cried, pointed her wand at a a large vase. It exploded, knocking the Death Eater to the floor. Lily took chance, crying _Expelliarmus, Stupefy, _and _Levicorpus!_

Petunia stood, looking in shock at the chaos around her. "Lily.." Petunia said softly, shocked. Lily looked to her sister, and back to the Death Eater.

"He must have followed me.." Lily whispered.

Petunia stood, went to her sister, and turned her to face her. "Lily, are you alright, are you hurt?" Petunia asked.

Lily looked at her, nodded, her head thinking furiously. A pang ripped through her heart as she realized what she had to do, and she made a choice, something she did not want to do. But, could she? Petunia would never be the same again.. She would _hate_ Lily for the rest of her life.. But yes, it had to be done..

A tear fell from her eyes as she lifted her wand at her own sister. "Lily, what are you doing?" Petunia asked, taking a step back.

"I'm so sorry, Petunia.. But.. Its the only-" her voice broke as tears fell like a river from her eyes, "the only way to keep you- to keep you safe.." Petunia looked startled.

"Lily, what are you going to-" her voice was drowned out at a loud _crack_ noise, and she turned.

"_Crucio!_" a Death Eater screamed.

"No!" Lily hollered as Petunia fell, screaming in agony.

Lily lifted her wand at the Death Eater, and to late did he realize he had cursed the wrong sister.

"_Incarne Inflamare!_" she hissed, flames shooting forth and consuming the man, who disappeared with another loud crack.

Lily then stooped down to help Petunia. "We have to get out of here.." and with a crack, they to disappeared.

The pair reappeared in an alley near their parents home. Petunia looked at her sister with fear. Lily looked into her sisters eyes, fighting back the tears. "This, _this_, is why, Petunia.. They'll torture you if they think you can be any use to them." lily lifted her wand.

"What are you going to do to me!" Petunia exclaimed, frightened.

Tears fell.. "I'm going to modify your memory, Petunia.. I'm going to make you _hate _ me, I'm going to make you- make you.. Make you hate everything about magic, make you forget all out good times.." tears fell down freely, she couldn't contain them if she tried.

Fear left Petunia's face, "No, Lily. I don''t care what they do to me, I'm your older sister and always will be." she spoke with determination, holding her head up high.

"I'm not giving you a choice.. Once the war is over, I'll come back.. come back and lift the charm..." Lily pointed her wand at her sister.

"Lily, no-"

"_Obliviate._" blue light shined from the tip of Lily's wand, and Petunia's eyes became glassy as she fell, before Lily caught her, and pointed her wand back in her sisters face. "You will forget all out good times. You will forget the day you accepted me for what I was, you will forget ever accepting James, you will forget ever.. Ever loving me the way you do, you will forget all that has happened tonight.. Except, except the torture.. And you will hate me, and all people like me for it.." Lily whispered, before lifting her sister, and leading her by the shoulder into her parents home.

They both gave a start, asking what had happened, before Lily lifted her wand, and wiped their memories as well, making it as if the last time they ever saw her was when they dropped her of on Platform Nine and three quarters in her seventh year.

Lily Evans turned and left, tears escaping her eyes before she dissaparated, thinking that it would all be over soon, and she would restore her parents, and most of all, her loving sister. She couldn't of been more wrong as she was slain, exactly two years later, defending her only son from deaths grasp.. Leaving her sister with hatred sown in her heart, and her parents.. Her parents where dead, slain a few weeks after Harry's birth for information on Lily's wear abouts..


End file.
